My Queen
by Luud-chan
Summary: "Love can save a person? Love can make someone continue to have hope? Levi was sure that answer was yes." LeviHan/oneshot


A/N: Hoy! :) I am here again, with another oneshot, hehe. Well, I wrote this three months ago? I don't remember now, but already have time, rs. Sorry for OOC, Levi is a little... Emotive I guess. But I hope that you like in the same way. :)

Good reading! Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language. You can tell me and I will fix all them.

* * *

My Queen

It was a cruel world. A world where people suffered too much and too many tears shed. People expect there to be no hope, but there. Levi never lost hope, always thought he would have a way to save humankind.

This until his whole team die in mission.

He felt haunted. The guilt hanging on his shoulders. He wasn't a man to show his weaknesses, but it seemed that every action was full of memories. The memories of his friends came in full force, especially when he was alone.

Levi entered in the tidy and perfectly room, his gaze was automatically for properly cleaned and ironed linens on the bed. As it had stopped there? He was sure that he hadn't been doing that. Generally whoever did it was... Petra.

He swallowed and closed his eyes. Levi walked slowly toward the bed and collapsed, his elbows on his knees as his hands covered the face, which at the time, had a grim expression.

What was he fucking problem?

Rather than getting whining, getting beating himself up, he should be doing something for the deaths of his comrades were not in vain. Still... He was there, whimpering like a child, wondering how things might have been different if he had left Eren face female titan. He believed in them… _So much_.

However, it wasn't enough.

It was killing him. Whether or not Levi was losing hope. Could it be that the world would have salvation? Mankind could actually fight the titans? This was not just bullshit, an illusion of people? Is it still worth fighting?

"I knew you'd be that pathetic way."

Hanji, he recognized her voice. He looked up at her, an implied question in his gray eyes.

"I was already here" she explained. "I washed your sheets, I know it was Petra who did it, and I know that while you are an idiot obsessed with cleanliness, you didn't want to do that, because it's remember her. So I did" she amended.

"Not needed... You're busy" he murmured in a small voice, avoiding looking into her eyes. Hanji was especially good to read him, because of all people, she was certainly one of the fastest knew him. "And you hardly packs your things, why the hell would pack my?" Levi asked frowning.

"You don't need to do this" Hanji said in hers gravelly voice, but without that joyful tone that was her characteristic. " You don't need to suffer alone" she continued, walking with slow steps toward him who still sitting on the bed, this time looking into her eyes. "We are all human, you know, Levi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" The Corporal denied, looking away.

Hanji sighed and let a smile escape. She finished crossing the few feet that separated them and still standing, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her bust.

"I mean… We all have feelings. You don't need to be tough all the time" the brunette murmured, her fingers between his straight black hair. "You have me if you want to cry, I'll be here with you, Levi. I can't replace yours… Our comrades and I don't want to, but my love I can give you, is the only thing I can give you."

His arms also were involved in pressing her further. Smelling clean... Levi concluded that she had taken a shower in his bathroom and so he hadn't seen her when he entered. They had a strange relationship, but Levi like that. There needed to be exchanging affection in public, vows of love all the time. All they needed was each other.

The few times they said they loved each other would be enough.

What the hell was he thinking? Lose hope? Give up? Why would he do that when he still had the woman he loved?

"Thanks" The man thanked quietly with eyes closed, feeling the only warmth in his hair.

"No thanks, I'm serious."

"I will not let you die, Hanji. Listen up, because this will be the first and last time I will say it." He pushed her, making her look directly into his eyes, and raised without cutting eye contact, he continued, "You are my queen. I'll keep fighting for us, for humanity."

"I know you will, I know…"

"I want our children to live in a beautiful world and not in a cruel world like this."

"Children?" Hanji asked with raised eyebrows.

"You don't want?" Levi replied the usual mood returning to his voice.

The tense atmosphere dissipated and he almost allowed himself to smile. The effect was undeniable that she caused him, that ability to rebuild his whole world while everything seemed to fall apart. She was his strength to move on and even though it was mentally, Levi thanked for it.

"I never said that." She smiled mischievously.

She lowered enough that hers lips reached his mouth. They kissed softly, his lips exploring the known masterfully, giving much pleasure with one simple act. One of the things that both had learned that the world was that every act, no matter how simple, however small it was, it was worth much.

He slowly pushed her toward the bed, took off her glasses of female face and stroked lightly. The big brown eyes stared at him, her hair loose sprawled on his pillow.

Levi liked this view.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" She referred to the fact that they started the process of making children.

He didn't answer, he smirked.

In the end, he knew that nothing could replace the loss of their comrades. They would be in your memory forever and nobody could change that. But still struggling, that nothing had been in vain, for all the sacrifices worthwhile. He continue fighting for Hanji, for them.

Love can save someone?

_Yes._

Love can give hope to someone?

_Yes._

Because Hanji had given it all to him. And she was his queen.

The queen of _his_ world.

* * *

A/N: How can I say... I really like the idea of Levi lost a little faith in the humanity and someone (like Hanji, 3) give it back to him. Of course my fangirl mind help with this oneshot, but it's don't matter. hehehe. I hope you like and give me some reviews, because this make me happy. :)

Bye!


End file.
